sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
James Horan (actor)
| birth_place = Louisville, Kentucky, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = American | occupation = Voice actor, actor | height = | othername = | years_active = 1981–present | spouse = Stefania Bronzoni (2005–present) | credits = Starship Troopers Chronicles as Richard LeCroix Transformers Prime as Wheeljack Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes/The Phantom Pain as Skull Face | website = http://www.jameshoran.com }} James Horan (born December 14, 1954 in Louisville, Kentucky) is an American character actor. History Horan has appeared in many television programs and films. He has starred in several soap operas, including Guiding Light as Detective Kirk Winters in 1980–1981, Another World as Denny Hobson (1981–1982), General Hospital as Brett Madison (1985–1987), and All My Children as Creed Kelly (1988–1989). In 1982, Horan subbed for Larkin Malloy who had been injured in a car accident, playing Sky Whitney on The Edge of Night while Malloy recuperated. Years later, Horan originated the role of Clay Alden on Loving, playing that part from 1989 to 1991. When the role was recast several years later, Malloy assumed the role. Horan also appeared in four of the Star Trek spin-off series. He appeared twice in Star Trek: The Next Generation in 1993, first as an alien named "Jo'Bril" in the episode "Suspicions", and later as "Lieutenant Barnaby" in the episode "Descent". In 1997, he appeared on Star Trek: Voyager as "Tosin" in the episode "Fair Trade" and on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine as a Jem'Hadar named "Ikat'ika" in the episodes "In Purgatory's Shadow" and "By Inferno's Light". Horan had a recurring role in the first two seasons of Star Trek: Enterprise as the enigmatic figure whom fans called "Future Guy". Horan's television guest appearances include roles on Werewolf, Remington Steele, Zorro, Melrose Place, Lost and Highlander: The Series. Recently, he appeared on a season 6 episode of 24. In addition to his television and film work, Horan has provided voices for several video games, including several Star Trek and Star Wars games. He also provided the voice for the antagonist Skull Face in Metal Gear Solid V. In 2012, he appeared as the sheriff in commercials for 5-hour Energy. Filmography Film * An Old Man's Gold – Monte * Chattanooga Choo Choo – Mason * Dying God – Sean Fallon * Flags of Our Fathers – NYC Reporter * Scanner Cop – Melvin * Sunset Bar – Victor * The Visitation – Tall Man List of Voice Performances in Films Television * 24 – General Walsh * All My Children – Creed Kelly * Another World – Denny Hobson * Baywatch – John Mathers (Episode: "The Falcon Manifesto") * Charmed – Crill (Episode: "Crimes & Witch Demeanors") * Criminal Minds – Mark Davis (Episode: "No Way Out") * Dynasty – Maxwell Allen (Episode: "The Secret") * General Hospital – Brett Madison * Guiding Light – Detective Kirk Winters * Highlander: The Series – Grayson (Episode: "Band of Brothers") * Hunter – Savarino * Lost – Wayne (Episode: "What Kate Did") * Melrose Place – Kimberly's Attorney (Episode: "Blind Ambition") * Romance Theatre – Jake Jordan * Loving – Clay Alden #1 * Remington Steele – Jeff (Episode: "Red Holt Steele") * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine – Ikat'ika (Episodes: "In Purgatory's Shadow" and "By Inferno's Light") * Star Trek: Enterprise – Humanoid Figure * Star Trek: The Next Generation – Lieutenant Barnaby, Dr. Jo'Bril * Star Trek: Voyager – Tosin (Episode: "Fair Trade") * The Commish – Hector Bolchek (Episode: "Sleep of the Just") * The Dukes of Hazzard – Garrett (Episode: "Farewell, Hazzard") * The Edge of Night – Schuyler "Sky" Whitney * The Young and the Restless – Mystery Man * V.I.P. – Smith (Episode: "Raging Val") * Walker, Texas Ranger – Kyle Ganz (Episode: "Miracle at Middle Creek") * Werewolf – Ray (Episode: "Blood Ties") * Zorro – Don Gilberto Risendo List of Voice Performances in Animation Video games * Ace Combat: Assault Horizon – President Hamilton * Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn – Lord Logan Coprith, Grand Dule Belt, Kayl * F.E.A.R. 3 – Additional voices * Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning – Additional voices References External links *James Horan website * *James Horan at Behind The Voice Actors Category:1954 births Category:American male film actors Category:American male soap opera actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male video game actors Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Louisville, Kentucky